Catarsis
by A-Shu184
Summary: Esto no es una historia de amor [Au: Época Victoriana] [Pair Crack]
1. Prologo

**Prologo: El recuerdo de la presa**

* * *

El color carmín en sus mejillas era causado por su agotamiento, solo ella sabía cuánto había corrido en busca de salvar su vida. Era demasiado oscuro como para poder intentar adivinar una hora. Ella se detuvo con su corazón ametrallándole el pecho, las risas, los pasos ¡Dios era una pesadilla tan tortuosa que deseo la muerte misma!

El frio de Noviembre en 1873, vaya.

Los pasos y las risas callaron, como si algún agujero en el suelo haya absorbido a esos sujetos que la perseguían. Pero ese silencio sepulcral la mataba todavía más, tanto que deseo arrancarse sus cabellos oscuros como aquella noche.

 _Calla, por favor corazón calla…_

Se suplicó a sí misma. Dejo que su cuerpo se deslizara por esa pared en la estaba recargada hasta quedar sentada en el suelo abrazándose las rodillas, como si creara una coraza que la protegería. Un grito desgarrador suena por ese callejón del que había salido… Es el fin, se despidió mentalmente de su querido hermano mayor, de su tío, de ese hombre que amaba como a un padre… de su mejor amiga.

 _Adiós… ¡No! ¡Huye!_

Para su desgracia, sus pies tomaron su propia decisión, no se moverán. El sudor empapa su cara y mezclado con las lágrimas que no han cesado, piensa que si ella morirá es la peor muerte que algún ser humano puede tener.

Entonces y solo entonces ese cuerpo se posa justo frente a ella, la luz ilumina su silueta y la sombra hace que se imposible poder verle el rostro, pero por alguna extraña razón supo que sonreía mientras ella no apartaba la vista de su larga cabellera de un tono bermellón tan poco común.

—Es solo un estorbo—. Le escuchó decir, la voz de esa silueta era masculina, sonaba joven.

¿Qué hacia un joven a esas horas de la noche? No podía preguntar, no es algo que alguien "como ella" tuviera permitido preguntar.

— ¿Es esta el familiar de ese sujeto tan importante? —. Cuestionó.

¿Ese hombre? ¡Su amado hermano! Entonces… ¿no era a ella a quien querían matar?

Insoportable, puede sentir como se convulsiona su cuerpo pero aun así, no deja de mirar a aquel sujeto notando un detalle más en el… sus ojos, sus ojos azules.

…

Sus ojos se abren gracias a la entrada de la luz por la ventana, pudo adivinar que era medio día y pensó en el gran regaño que recibiría por despertar a semejante hora. Pero algo andaba mal… ¿Qué es ese aroma? Se siente tortuoso, huele como a hierro. Entonces lo confirma, la cama en la que esta acostada no es la suya… Sus orbes se abren con sorpresa y miedo, ¡Ella no debería estar en un lugar como ese!

Busca levantarse y ve esas huellas marcadas en el piso. Ese tono carmín y ese aroma… Es sangre, ¿de quién? ¿Suya? No lo sabe, pero llora, tiembla y grita… tal vez su pesadilla aún no termina.

—Veo que te has levantado—. Pronuncia ese amable joven adentrándose a la habitación, lo ha visto lo sabe.

Jamás olvidaría esa tan hermosa y amable sonrisa.

* * *

 **Ah debo decir que este me encanta mucho y prometo ser mas constante, quiero decir, es una pareja crack pero sumamente interesante en mi opinion. Se que no tendra tanto "pegue" pero es algo que salio de mi loca cabeza**


	2. Chapter 1

**Irreal**

* * *

Unos ojos color marrón se abren por el escozor de la luz del sol. El aroma, una sensación de pánico le recorre las venas dejándole claro que algo está mal. La noche anterior ella había tenido un sueño que bien podría considerarse un pasaje por el infierno. Fue realmente doloroso, pero eso ha quedado en el olvido.

La luz que entra por aquella ventana a un costado suyo le dice que ya es medio día por lo que solo puede pensar en los gritos que recibirá una vez que vaya ante la presencia de su tío. Entonces observando a su alrededor confirma que jamás ha estado en un lugar similar, por consiguiente esa no es su habitación. ¿Cómo que no es su habitación? ¡¿Cómo ha llegado ahí?! Comienza a temblar haciéndose miles de preguntas, todas sin respuesta.

Busca levantarse y ve esas huellas marcadas en el piso. Ese tono carmín y ese aroma… Es sangre, ¿de quién? ¿Suya? No lo sabe, pero llora, tiembla y grita… tal vez su pesadilla aún no termina. Tal vez sigue dormida y todo aquel horror que vivió en su sueño aun no acaba.

—Veo que te has levantado—. Pronuncia una voz masculina aproximándose.

Una sensación de Deja vu le invade el cuerpo. La ha escuchado pero no logra identificar quien es exactamente, tal vez por que como la princesa que es, ha escuchado cientos de voces.

Se le queda mirando a aquel joven que ahora ha llegado hasta quedar frente a ella. Tiene una larga cabellera bermellón que ella jura haber visto antes en algún lugar pero lo que más le parece impactarle es esa hermosa y amable sonrisa que el posee. Esa sonrisa que parece poseer los secretos de la felicidad…

 _¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué hay sangre en el suelo?_ Son las lógicas incógnitas que cualquiera en situación buscaría responder. Pero ella no… Ella solo quiere saber el nombre de ese muchacho tan aparentemente perfecto.

—Debes estar asustada—. Pronuncia ese muchacho esbozando otra sonrisa, una más comprensiva, como si quisiera que ella se relajara. —La noche anterior estabas desmayada en la calle, alguien pretendía lastimarte y yo…

—Me salvaste—. Concluyó ella. El dejo salir una risita.

—Nunca alguien había dicho que lo salve, yo solo golpee a esas personas, por eso la sangre en el suelo que me han manchado la ropa… debo decir que les cause algo de daño—. Dijo el respondiendo a una de las lógicas incógnitas. —Después de eso le traje aquí pues era algo tarde y yo...

—Gracias—. Fue ella quien sonrió esta vez. Le pareció extraño como es que estaba hablando con un completo desconocido de esa forma tan natural.

Siendo una princesa… un simple saludo ya podía considerarse el máximo honor para cualquiera, aunque claro, no para ella. Para ella significaba un simple gesto en medio del mundo vacío.

—No ha sido nada… creí que la molestaría, me disculpo por haber tomado la decisión de llevarte a un lugar desconocido pero fue lo único en lo que pude pensar—. Dijo el. —Mi nombre es Kamui… si con eso puedes confiar un poco en mí—. Lo que ella deseaba saber más que nada.

—Mucho gusto yo soy…—. Inmediatamente sus labios fueron sellados por ella misma. ¿De verdad quería decirle su nombre? ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué ese amable muchacho comience a tratarle de ese modo tan frio con el que es tratada siempre?

—Su alteza, princesa Soyo, ¿no es así?—. Indago el mirándola fijamente mientras le sonreía.

Ella agacho la mirada, era lógico, todos sabían quién era ella ¿Cómo pudo cruzar por su mente la idea de ocultar su identidad?

—Si lo soy—. Contestó tímida.

—Bueno ahora que se quién eres podre llevarte a tu residencia—. Pronuncia esa persona como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Le sonríe de la misma forma que le ha sonreído desde hace unos minutos, es más, da la impresión de que ahora parece sonreírle con más familiaridad, como si la conociera de toda la vida. ¿Alguien confianzudo?

Soyo se quedó de pie pensando miles de cosas, pero por alguna extraña razón para ella, no se niega a la oferta de ese amable muchacho. Al contrario, le hace sonreír. cuando él le abre la puerta para que ella saliera de aquella habitación en la que se encontraba.

El sueño, no, la pesadilla que había vivido por la noche se había convertido en un recuerdo oculto en las profundidades de su corazón. Era irreal, era algo que estaba acariciando la ficción de alguna de las novelas que había leído por ahí.

"Una jovencita que conoce a un misterioso muchacho que la rescata y que de la nada se convierte en su pase a la felicidad, en su vivieron felices para siempre"

Sacude la cabeza e incluso golpea su mejilla sacando ese sueño que estaba teniendo despierta. Llama la atención de algunas personas que la ven a ella, una misteriosa persona cubierta por una capa, capa que fue puesta por ese amable muchacho pues… ¿Qué dirían de una princesa que ronda por las calles con alguien?

Antes de que sus pensamientos articularan otra cosa ese muchacho se detiene llevando su mano a la cabeza de Soyo. Le sonríe, una sonrisa que haría pensar a cualquiera que la viera que puede detener el tiempo. Es como un ángel.

—Hemos llegado—. Pronuncia con una voz melodiosa.

— ¿Eh? ¡Oh cierto!—. Exclamó ella volviendo al mundo "real". El dejo escapar una leve risa por la reacción tan distraída de ella. —Gracias por traerme… creo que yo me adentrare sola a mi hogar… mi tío podría molestarse…

—Es mí deber explicarle que le he encontrado la noche anterior—. Articulo.

— ¡No hay necesidad!—. Exclamó ella temerosa, no la había, su tío no era el tipo de persona que comprendía razones.

Aquel muchacho parpadeo confundido.

—Si ese es su deseo…—. Decía volviendo a mostrar su sonrisa.

— ¡Princesa!—. Son múltiples voces al unísono.

Un grupo de hombres corren en la dirección en la que ella se encuentra, ¿Cómo la descubrieron si ella aun usa la capa que ese muchacho le dio?

—Lo siento…—. Se disculpa Soyo.

— ¿Por qué la disculpa?—. Pregunta el joven un tanto confundido.

—Quisiera pedirte que te fueras…—. Dijo ella apartando la mirada, ha sido vergonzosa aquella petición.

—Entiendo…—. Asintió. —Ha sido algo interesante conocer a su alteza de este modo—. Rio. —Espero verte de nuevo… y ver que sonrías de una forma más encantadora….

Soyo se quedó contraída por las palabras de aquel joven. La mano de él toco su mejilla, su mano estaba caliente o ella sintió que como se quemaba con ese efímero contacto. La capturó con el misterio de su sonrisa y por ultimo dio la vuelta desapareciendo de su vista en la lejanía.

— ¡Princesa!—. Exclamo uno de los guardias que había llegado ante ella. —Su alteza Sadasada he estado preocupado por usted.

Mentira, ella lo supo.

—Hubo un asesinato anoche cerca del bosque, justo en la entrada de la ciudad…—. Anunció el guardia. —Temíamos lo peor cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación…

¿Asesinato? ¿Bosque? ¿Ciudad? Tortura, infierno… ¿Por qué ella ha comenzado a temblar? ¿Dónde estuvo anoche? Aquel muchacho dijo que la encontró desmayada… y si aquello… ¿y si su pesadilla fue real?

Entonces… _¿Quién es ese muchacho?_

 ** _O0o0o0o0o0O_**

La cabellera bermellón de un joven es movida con gracia debido a su caminar, una encantadora sonrisa en sus labios poco a poco desaparece… convirtiéndose en algo más retorcido, pero de algún modo enfermizo resulta ser algo más perfecto, como un lirio sobre una tumba…

Aquel ángel…. Resulto ser un ángel caído.

* * *

 **¡¿Qué le pasa a Kamui?! Todo es parte de mi plan no me juzguen. Toy bien loco.**

 **Bueno explicare... esto es una historia algo loca, contendra muchos giros y cambios en cuanto a la narrativa por que asi lo requiere o mas bien asi quiero yo que sea. Es un capricho, lo siento.**

 **Espero puedan seguirme.**

 **Cualquier error lo corregire y dudas, siempre y cuando sean respecto a alguna situacion del capitulo seran aclaradas. No dare spoilers y no dire algo que afecte a la trama futura, digo por que me lo han pedido en privado y no me parece mucho que digamos.**

 **Gracias**


End file.
